


First Time

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: merlin100, Community: writing_game, Drabble, First Kiss, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Remixed, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Merlin kissed Arthur, they were standing on an ocean of grass.</p><p> </p><p>Remixed into <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1444192">The War Almost Won (A Darker Time Remix)</a> by viennajones <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The first time Merlin kissed Arthur, they were standing on an ocean of grass. 

Merlin trembled a little, and the kiss remained chaste until Arthur pulled at his stupid scarf— _trust Merlin to be wearing a scarf on a glorious summer day_ —and plundered Merlin's lips. 

The grass was heavy with dew, and later Arthur would find mud dotting the back of his jeans. But right this moment he could only listen to the tiny sounds Merlin made at the back of his throat. 

The first time Arthur kissed Merlin, just two nights ago, he had thought Merlin was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/291555.html) | [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/3447.html) ]
> 
> Remixed into [The War Almost Won (A Darker Time Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1444192) by viennajones <3


End file.
